10 Ways to Annoy KH Characters
by soraroxas365
Summary: Yes I know I didn't do Namine's but I'm lazy. Hope you ENJOY!
1. Annoying Sora

**I was going with some reviews. Seriously, Sora can get along with anyone _. Anyway, I thought up a few...**

Show him this fan fiction website and make him read yaoi things

Replace his key blade with a beyblade

Dye his hair blonde, spike it like Roxy's, and put him in an Organization 13 uniform (lol, then _everyone_ will call him Roxas)

Call him Roxas like, 10 times and watch him go insane

Tell him that Roxas is sorry for taking his key blade (the Kingdom Key) in Twilight Town ;p (Sora's response probably: He took me Key Blade?!)

Tell him that Riku went back into the Darkness (Sora: Great now I have to go to _every_ world _again_ in a sequal. Me: But everyone _loves_ Kingdom Hearts!)

Give him regular sized shoes and tell him "these are _much_ better!"

Tell him that, after he beat Xemnas the fifth time he's still alive...Go find him!

Tell Sora that _he's_ actually the Nobody and Roxas is his Somebody and make them trade places

Tell Sora he has no fans (Sora: I don't? Me: I love you! *glomps*)

***sighs* Well that tired out my brain _ Next is...Demyx :D! I need suggestions because I can only think of things like, "graffiti his sitar" or "call him a wimp" Hope you guys are better at thinking about these kind of things than I am!**


	2. Annoying Riku

***Thinking* Riku, Riku, Riku...Bah! Once again, the bold print ones are NOT mine!**

Riku

Tell him Sora doesn't _want_ to save him from the darkness

Tell him he has a Nobody...and his name is Kadaj (To all who have watched Final Fantasy Advent Children ;P)

**Poke his bellybutton**

**4. Make him read SoRiku yaoi**

~Rippin Kittin~

**5. Tell him Rikku wants to sue him for taking her name**

**6. Joke about him wearing a Skirt in Dark mode**

~vastler75~

7. Tell Riku that he looks pretty

8. Ask Riku what type of hair dye he uses

Poke him Repeatedly

**Tell riku that he has been rejected by the darkness over and over again till he cries!**

Dying-Lunar-Mystery

**Well...My thanks to the reviewers! Next up is!.....................................................................Zexion!!! *yay***


	3. Annoying Kairi

**Me: Yeah, Kairi...I dislike her the most!**

**Kairi: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing, nothing *bwahahahaa!***

**Kairi**

**Tell her that namine should get sora**

~Zacheria~

**Call her a Mary-Sue**

~luvablenerd~

**Keep Calling her Claire Bennet **

**Tell her that her new outfit makes her look fat**

~vastler75~

Tell her, "Riku LUVS you!"

**Scarf down every paopu and say Sora got rid of them 'cuz he didn't want to share one with her**

~Dream-Away3~

**Call Kairi fire crotch**

~Homely~

**Give Sora a vacation then tell her he died**

**Tell her that Sora has a girlfriend  
Tell her that Sora gave her lucky charm to his girlfriend**

~flamingdragon522318~

**Hmm...Next is...Xemnas why not? I do NOT want things like calling him...uhh...his uhh...**_**other**_** name. That is INNAPROPRITATE! And is very immature *giggles* any way I want some things a **_**little**_** more creative than that :D**


	4. Annoying Xemnas

**Yep, here's Xemnas.**

Xemnas

**Call his weapons light sabers**

~luvablenerd~

**Team up with the Organization to help treat Xemnas like a house cleaner**

~crystalfeathers~

Take him to a Star Wars convention

**Show him all of the XemSai fics on here  
Go on google and search Xemnas and Marluxia on Google, then show him the results  
Go on DeviantArt and show him the many pictures of him and Said together  
Shave his head**

~xRockxMetalxBbyx9~

**Tell him his a Sephiroth rip-off**

~vastler75~

**Braid his hair and then saying he looks like a girl**

~Demoness Drakon~

**Tell everybody in the Organization that he has a secret chibi-plusie collection in his room**

~A Nobody's Heart~

**How 'bout next is Marluxia? Am I the only one who thinks he's strait? **


	5. Annoying Xigbar

**These make me LOL **_**SO**_** hard! **

Xigbar

**Call him a skunk.  
Ask if he was a pirate before**

~xRockxMetalxBbyx9~

**While he's in the dark relm to teleport, dress him up in a clown costume**

~crystalfeathers~

**Glue a fake parrot to his shoulder when he's sleeping and call him "captain" all day**

~DestinysDarkestAngel~

**Tell him that someone took all the liquor in the castle and laugh hysterically when he cries**

~khfangirl681213~

**Steal his eye patch and remove his ponytail. When he asks someone, blame Xaldin 'cause he likes to be the only member with tied hair.  
After he shot Saix's scar, tell Saix that he only does pranks to him 'cause he loves him.**

~Aitheheartlessgirl~

When ever he says what he did or what happened to him say, "As if!"

Ask why his name is spelled with a 'X' instead of a 'Z'

**Hit him with a surfboard then shout "CALABANGA DUDE!!!"**

~vastler75~

**Roflmao I love these! Next up is..............................Xaldin. (I don't like him DX)**


	6. Annoying Xaldin

**Annoying Xaldin! :O I don' liek himz!!! DX**

Xaldin

**Tease him about his dreadlocks**

~luvablenerd~

**Tease him about being beaten by Belle and her girly gut punch**

~Zacheria~

**Replace his spears with plushie baseball bats  
Set his dreadlocks on fire with Axel's help**

~xRockxMetalxBbyx9~

**Whenever he does something with his hair, run away screaming "It lives!"  
Ask him why he has fuzzy ferrets on his face  
Whenever you see him say, "Look out Xaldin, Belle's right behind you!"**

~CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS~

**Say "Ya Man!" to him when he passes you**

~vastler75~

**Black mail him into doing something stupid: Make him bleach his coat, die his hair bright neon green, and braid his side burns**

**Lock him in a room without his powers, with the Beast**

~crystalfeathers~

**XD I love my job! Next up is...Vexen! (Sry Vex) I'm gonna start doing these in Organization 13 order...I'm thinking about only making them about the characters that aren't in other games/movies/shows....**


	7. Annoying Vexen

**I really regret doing this to Vexen...**

Vexen

**Yell KABOOM! Every time he walks by, and ask him how being blown up feels**

~luvablenerd~

**Tease him about being beaten by Axel**

~Zacheria~

**Walk up to him and tug on a peice of his hari asking, "Are those extensions?"**

~DestinysDarkestAngel~

**Whenever he walks by you, yell "YOUR EXPERIMENTS SUCK!" then flee for your life**

~Ryxlet~

**Call him Grandpa  
Use his shield as a sled  
Destroy his lab (Axel's help is optional)**

xRockxMetalxBbyx9

**When you walk by him, shout, "OMG, THE CASTLE'S ON FIRE!"**

~Khfangirl681213 ~

**Ask him what type of research he does. When he tells you then say "Oh I thought your research was just like the Pervy Sage's from Naruto."**

~Edward-Elrics-Girl~

**Ask why he's the first one to die. When he cries, laugh.**

~AitheHeartlessGirl~

**Wow...You ppl must really hate him...*goes into depression* Next is...*checks list even though I don't need to*....Lexaeus.........**


	8. Annoying Lexaeus

**I'm so omega sorry this took so long! My computer was attacked by viruses and I wasn't able to use it but then I used my bro's laptop… Actually I'm using it right now… Right now is Lexaeus! *still sorry***

Lexaeus

**When you see him, shout, "OMG, ITS HULK HOGAN!", but when you walk up to him, say, "Wait, never mind, it's just Lexaeus."**

~khfangirl681213~

**Ask him where Honey is (ouran host club)**

**Tell him Hayner is his somebody**

~eddie and alex~

**Say that his the Nobody of Arnold Schwarzenegger  
Switch his weapon with a giant Rubber Mallet**

vastler75

**Call him an Indian for using a tomahawk**

**Ask him if he likes Zexion or Vexen.**

~xRockxMetalxBbyx9~

**When you walk by him say "Sh, no need to be so loud."  
Ask him why he went to the dark side if he is the "Silent Hero"?**

~Yunie Tatlin~

**Next is… let's see I've already done… And… Next is Luxord! This time let's hope it won't take me so long… Please send in reviews 'cause I'm horrible at making stuff up :p **


	9. Annoying Zexion

**WOW! This is the most reviews I've EVER gotten O_O....Ok....YAY!**

Zexion

** him Emo**

Homely~

2. Call him Sexy Zexy (yay I'm not the only one who calls him that!)

3. **Tell him the Emo Kid song is his theme**

~Kotaro362~

4. **The World (Enough said eh?)**

~luvablenerd~

5. **Call Him Zexy (like meh ;p)**

~luvablenerd~

6. Make him read Zemyx fan fictions (*shivers*)

7. Give him Axel's Pet dog instead of his hamster (lol, remember that hamster!)

8. Sing: "Jingle bells Axel smells, _**Zexion**_ laid an egg!" All day, putting extra emphasis on Zexion

9. Ask him "Haven't you finished reading that book yet?" whenever he barely starts reading a new book

10. Ask him why he doesn't need glasses from reading so much

**I always thought Zexion was a hamster person...Next is Larxene *Hides in closet* Mommy! **


	10. Annoying Saix

**Sorry Saїx! I honestly think it's cool, but it's about time you be tortured :p by reviewers.**

Saїx

**Give him dog food  
Scream 'werewolf' when he's under the moonlight.  
Have Vexen perform a DNA test on him to see if he's part wolf**

~xRockxMetalxBbyx9~

**Have Axel and Roxas kidnap Xemnas then laugh when he panics**

**Aim a dart at his scar and scream "X MARKS THE SPOT!"**

~DestinysDarkestAngel~

**Say he has cotton candy hair**

~luvablenerd~

**Pay someone to give him a 'full moon'  
Braid his hair, and laugh.  
Dye his hair pink and call him Marluxia.**

~Demoness Drakon~

**Demote him and to make him help Sora save the world**

~crystalfeathers~

**Wowz! These are coming on so fast because I get so many reviews O_o...Next up is...uhh...Xigbar!**


	11. Annoying Axel

**LOL! I got some of the most hilarious reviews XP! I'm going to use all the ones that I like...which is just about all of them!**

Axel

**Gel down his Hair**

**Cover the tattoos under his eyes**

**Tell him that Roxas hates him and laugh at him when he cries**

**Tell Axel the Reno is his Somebody**

**After that, in his sleep, dress him as Reno**

Dump water on him (Yes I know I said I wasn't going to do that, but he seriously hates water...)

Tell him that after he sacrificed himself in the game, Sora _still_ died

Ask him if he could roast some marshmallows for you (Get it? :D)

Give Axel the pet fish you actually going to give to Demyx (Originally you were getting Axel a dog, remember that!)

When he asks for some gum, give him Dentyne Mint instead of Cinnamon

**Wow, THANK YOU to everyone who gave me ideas! Next is Riku, I bet there are **_**so**_** many ways to annoy him...Oh! All the ones that were bolded were NOT mine :3**


	12. Annoying Demyx

**Once again I'm going with reviews, why? Because I asked for suggestions that's why!**

Demyx

Make him listen to High school Musical Soundtracks

Tell him that the _fire_ element is _better_

Tell him has less fans than Sora (after you told Sora he _didn't_ have any fans)

Make him play Guitar Hero for 3 hours

Tell Demyx, Xaldin _ate_ his sitar

Tell Demyx that his "Dance, Water, Dance" phrase is lame compared to Axel's "Burn Baby!"

After he eats dinner tell him that the meat he ate was actually fish

Paint his nails with _Larxene's_ pink nail polish in his sleep

Playing his sitar _badly_ in front of him

Get him a pet cat :3 (remember: cats don't like water!)

**Well this one really stunk! Next I guess should be Axel...For suggestions, please don't make all of them be about dumping water on him, or pushing him into a pool, or making Demyx constantly attack him with water clones...I'm sure there's more than that...right?**


	13. Annoying Luxord

**Gah! It took long again! Sorries! I need to start writing again… Or typing…**

Luxord

**Tell some bad puns that include time in front of him**

~AitheHeartlessGirl'sNobody ~

**Ask him to play Monopoly with you**

~vastler75~

**Make fun of his accent**

Demoness Drakon

**BURN HIS CARDS!  
After you burn his cards get a deck of cards that you have that has scratches and stuff on the back. Memorized the scratches so you what each card is. After that challenge Luxord to a game of old maid and watch him cry as you kick his butt**

Yunie Tatlin

**Beat him at go-fish**

~eddie and alex~

**Dress him up to look like the Joker**

~xRockxMetalxBbyx9~

**When you walk by him, say, "Screw the queen!"**

~khfangirl681213~

**Make fun of his accent.  
If he threatens you, say, "Oh noes! 10 is gonna give me a paper cut with his cards." and run away.**

~Demyx-Axel-2362~

Challenge him to a Yu-Gi-Oh card game

If he beats you in a card game, accuse him of cheating and tell everyone at The World That Never Was

**Ahh… Alas it has come to an end… I think I might change it so it's in Org. 13 order… Anyway! This was only about the NEW people Square Enix came up with… Thanks to all who have read these, but Good things must come to an end… So bads things must last forever!.... Wait that didn't come out right…**


	14. Annoying Marluxia

**WHOA! That's a ton of things for Marluxia! Sorry I won't be able to use some of you guys' :p! **

Marluxia

**Dye his hair black and call him emo**

**Tell him that his flower petals dont actually hurt anyone; they just pretend to be hurt**

~flammingdragon522318~

**Ask him if he's ever been a flower girl at a wedding**

**Burn down his flowers. When he asks who did it, blame Axel  
Drown his flowers and blame Demyx**

~xRockxMetalxBbyx9~

**Swap his outfits for dresses  
Set his plants on fire (Can get Axel to help here)**

~Demoness Drakon~

**Make him wear a flower costume then unleash killer bees on him**

~vastler75~

**Make fun of him because Sora whooped his butt**

~luvablenerd~

**Shave off his hair and sell it on ebay**

~Zacheria~

**I nearly died laughing reading all of these XD! Next is...Saїx!**


	15. Annoying Larxene

**Me: Larxene! You're up next! *runs and hides***

**Larxene: What the F*** do you want?!**

Larxene

**Flick her antenna-like hair and call her bug-girl!**

~Yaridovich23~

**Whenever she starts talking, scream and yell mommy. (Run after you do so)**

~Zacheria~

Give her Zexion's Hamster instead or her cat (Larxene: Where the _**HECK**_ is my cat?!?!?! *explodes*)

**Call her a neon yellow bug **

~Kotaro362~

**Call her Pikachu**

~luvablenerd~

**Chase her around with a bucket of Water**

~vastler75~

Replace all the songs on her iPod with country music (That's what you get for abusing Sora! :D)

**Tell larxene she was suppose to be an ant but Squar-enix decided to go easy on her**

~Dying-Lunar-Mystery~

**Show her all of the DemyxXLarxene leamons you can find.  
**

**Keep saying that she and Marluxia would be a cute couple**

~Demoness Drakon~

**Thanks to my reviewers! Next is...*thinks*....Kairi!**


	16. Annoying Roxas

**I was bored, people, suggestions please! These are 10 ways to annoy/mame/irritate/nearly kill KH characters and whatever. First is...**

Roxas

Poke him repeatedly

Call him Jesse McCartney

Spike his hair up like Cloud's (wait...I think it already is!)

Replace his Key Blades with trees branches

Curl his hair while he's sleeping :p

Dye his hair brown, spike it like Sora's, and replace all his clothes with Sora's (Hey! He'd _still_ be called Roxas by the Organization!)

Release the wrath of the fan girls upon him

Lock him in a room with Larxene (*cringes* Sorry Roxy!)

Call him Sora (Like _a lot_!)

Make fun of how many times he faints/falls down

**Next is Sora! I need suggestions!**


End file.
